More than Just Robots
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: The danger was increasing as I continued. And yet, she stood by me since our first encounter. Sometimes, I forget that we’re just robots, and yet... I feel human... with her around...


**More than Just Robots**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own the characters of Cave Story. Studio Pixel (Daisuke "Pixel" Amaya) is the creator of this series, and a really good (and challenging) game. :D I however own this little idea of a one shot when I played my game differently, and obtained the Tow Rope to save Curly after defeating the Core the first time around.

* * *

The Doctor vanished with a cackle, along with the Core. Misery just smiled, following her master. Quote felt exhausted, but he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Curly behind him. She looked injured, but he could tell that she felt like he did; exhausted, hurting all over.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine," said Quote, grunting a bit as he got up. The remains of the other robot soldiers were scattered around during the fight, and what bodies remained intact were nothing more than scrap. Quote suddenly felt arms wrap around him. He blushed a bit.

"Why do I... feel human with you around, Curly?"

"I don't know..." she admits, "Quote... even though I can't remember much... it's just... I feel better knowing that you're here."

"Sometimes, I just wish that we never woke up on this island, you know? It sounds so selfish... but, I just wish to be with you, and you alone."

"Quote..."

He got up and walked to the edge of the lone platform. He winced a bit as he spotted the desolate robot remains, one in particular he spied having a face eerily like his, but the skin was ripped to shreds, half crushed in, and one of its eyes dangled out attached by frayed wires. Curly pulled him around, and surprised the younger robot with a kiss.

"C-Curly?" Quote questioned with a rather cute stutter, his cheeks heated with a light blush.

"It's... it's for the time you had saved me back in the Labyrinth," she told him, "uh... look, I'm sorry if I surprised you with the kiss."

"It's okay..."

He then kissed her back.

She blushed.

"Quote..."

"Yeah?"

They looked into the other's eyes.

"Quote, I-"

Curly was cut off by the sound of rushing water filling the chamber. The two robots were shocked as a part of the wall exploded, and water immediately began to fill the chamber right up to the ceiling. Quote fought against the currents, but it was too strong. He however had a tight grip on Curly. Bubbles floated from his mouth as the current smashed him right into the wall, and he blacked out, systems slowly going offline. He may be a robot, but engineered to be as human as possible, he needed air...

... He awoke. He didn't know how long he had been out, but he felt so terribly cold. He looked around.

_Oh shoot! Curly!_

He looked... and his metal heart felt like it short-circuited briefly. There, unconscious, was Curly, clinging to him. However, he had Curly's Air Tank reconfigured to his systems, leaving her without an air supply to allow her underwater breathing.

"Curly... no..."

He brushed her cheek. He couldn't even tell if she was cold or warm because of the water's temperature. Her healthy synthetic skin, its flesh-like coloring was fading, slowly taking an ashen hue, while he remained perfectly healthy.

"I can't leave you..." He hoisted her up as best he could, "I... I'd be alone without you..."

He spotted one of the droids torso, and from it, he also noticed a Tow Rope. He may not remember much, but in his systems, he knew that the Tow Rope would be of help. He managed to unhook it from the robot's broken shell, and hooked it to him, before doing the same to Curly. First... he had to get the hell out of here before Curly's life force shuts down permanently.

_I won't let you die, Curly,_ Quote thought furiously as he climbed up the wall, and through the blast door. He yanked her through just as it sealed shut. He had a long trek to make, and finding a way to get the hell out of this place, and also save Curly. A girl robot who he had honestly fallen in love with...

* * *

**There's a point in the game where you have to save Curly, but only if you meet the requirements, otherwise... it'd kinda suck knowing that Curly died because of you. If anything, I kind of felt like writing this on a complete whim...**

**So... heh... my first writing a Cave Story fic. What do you think?**


End file.
